


Sensory Overload

by Bandshe



Series: Anders and Warden Surana [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and June spend some time out in the woods. June keeps her eyes closed heightening her awareness to his touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



> You get to experience her feeling the sensation to experiencing him doing the actions.

June sat on the blanket as she watched Anders collect herbs near the shore. He was shirtless, just wearing some light leather trousers that June had purchased for him. They fit him so nicely and he’d only wear them when they’d go out on their own. He was well aware of the affect they had on her.

Her arms began to tire her so she opted instead to lie on the ground. She closed her eyes listening to the waterfall drum on the surface of the river. It was her first time there and she didn’t want to leave. She could hear the crunch of the leaves as Anders approached her. She heard the bundle of herbs drop near her, and felt the air displace as Anders lies next to her. She refuses to open her eyes, preferring instead to use her other senses. She could feel his soft touch on her face, the sensation amplified two fold because her eyes were closed. Her skin tingled with every stroke of his hand. She felt him shift closer to her, turning towards her. He placed his hand on her thigh as he whispered in her ear. 

“Keep them closed.”

Anders wasn’t bothered by the fact that she wasn’t opening her eyes, that she didn’t bother to react outside of a very satisfied grin on her face. He was going to torture her, he was going to pleasure her until the reflection of the moon shone on the water’s surface. He took his hand and ran a finger over her lips, watching her bite her bottom lip at the sensation. Slowly he ran his fingers down her neck, watching her reaction to every stroke of his fingers. He saw her breath catch as he got closer, placing his hand on her chest. She let out a sudden gasp as her body shook. She wanted him to use his magic, she always wanted him to, but not this time, this time she just wanted to feel the soft stroke of his fingers. He slipped his hand into her shirt and ran the tip of his finger over her pert nipple. Her back arched and she grabbed onto his arm refusing to let him remove his hand.

“You can’t enjoy the rest of this if you don’t let go of my hand.” Anders warned.

June sighed reluctantly loosening her grasp. Once again she could feel Anders shift, this time he was over her. She could not resist touching him. She reached out and found his bare chest. She let her fingers trace every outline of muscle. He lowered himself on her until she could feel his breath on her lips. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue access, but he wasn’t going to give in that quickly. He bit her lower lip, running his tongue over it as it was held captive between his teeth.

She didn’t want to talk, she feared it would take away from the experience. She didn’t want to hear her voice, just the waterfall. She rolled her hips hoping for some attention. She could feel him tugging on the laces of her top, she knew it had to come off that she’d have to sit up but she was just too relaxed to let it happen. If she sat up now there’d be no point in continuing, the moment would be gone, lost forever. He stopped pulling at her laces and she groaned out in frustration. 

“Shhh, love. There’s more to come.”

He takes the knife he brought to cut the herbs and cuts through her shirt exposing her breasts.

“You should go without your breastband more often. Much easier for me, for us both.”

“Mmmm.” was the only thing that she allowed to escape past her lips at that moment. Soon she felt his warm, soft tongue on the peak of her breast. His tongue circled her nipple, each time he’d complete the circle by flicking his tongue on the very tip. She reached down grabbing his hair, pulling it a bit too tight, where he had to bite her nipple enough to have her release her grip. She hissed in pain, but pulled at his hair again hoping for more. 

He took her arms pinning them down above her head and went back to her neck. He sucked her neck until he left marks, he felt her squirm under him, each little roll of her hip enticing him, egging him on. Her body ached for more, but he was delaying it. He didn’t want her intervening, he wanted her to behave to let him do what he wanted. He intended to please her whole body, he wanted her body to tremble before he entered.

She felt his teeth scrape against her neck, his tongue caressing the little marks he had left behind. He could feel his chest pressing against hers and he nipped at her neck, as he went up for more. She felt his warm breath in her ear, his teeth on her earlobe and then his tongue circling her outer ear. No matter how much she rolled her hips he wasn’t breaking. Tears of frustration started to roll down her cheeks. She felt his callused hands slide down her torso making their way to her leather laces on her pants. She felt the tug, her toes curled in anticipation. Her body trembled at the thought of things to come. Her hands are released, but she doesn’t dare go back to pulling at his hair. She just enjoys his warm breath traveling from her neck down to her sex. His teeth scrape against her hips as he slides her pants off. She could feel the cold breeze on her sex.

“You’re not wearing much of anything today. It’s like you were hoping this would happen.”

She let out another moan, struggling to keep her eyes shut. She finally cracks and lets out one word.

“Please.”

“Please? Begging doesn’t look good on you. In fact there is really one thing that does look good on you, and the best part is…” he spreads her legs open slipping in a few fingers feeling her wetness. He made sure his fingers were nice and wet before he made her suck on them. “…it also looks good in you.” and just like that his pants were off and he was in her. He held one leg up as he plunged in deeper, her body felt as if it was on fire. For a brief moment he suspected she was using her magic, but she wasn’t focused enough, besides, she knew better.

Her moans started becoming louder. Anders wasn’t concerned with being heard, this was all about her, he wanted her to come and come hard.

“Anders! Oh, Anders!” she cried out with every thrust of his hips, with every pinch of her nipple, with every mark he gave her neck. “For Andraster’s sake Anders, I’m coming.” At that moment her eyes opened and her back arched as if she was possessed. She dug her nails into his back, breaking skin and drawing blood. Her screams echoed through the woods, and a smile crept up on Anders’ face. She couldn’t resist and she reached out letting her fingers roll over every muscle, playing with his nipples, and moving lower until she reached her sex. He saw what she was doing, he sped up his pace hoping she’d speed up hers. He felt her muscles tightening with the added pleasure. He could feel her squeeze him as he plunged deeper into her. He found her spot and with a good thrust he caused them both to come.  
He collapsed on top of her, but quickly rolled over so as not to hurt her. They searched for each other’s hands and they stared up at the canopy of trees.

“You were much quieter this time around.” Anders laughed as June thwacked his chest.

“I need a shirt Anders.” June said recovering from her most recent orgasm.

“I have a few extras. I might’ve planned ahead.” He smirks at her as he reaches over her for his sack.

“No Anders, I don’t need it yet. I just want to lie with you here. No darkspawn, no evil, just us, together, in love.”


End file.
